This invention is a nanofabricated membrane including polymerized proteoliposomes. In one embodiment of the present invention, the membrane is a protein-incorporated water selective membrane.
In a conventional reverse osmosis membrane as provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,278, there is a polyamide surface on a porous membrane employing Schotten-Baumann reaction with multifunctional amine monomer and polyfunctional acyl halide monomer. However, some chemicals such as trimesoyl chloride (TMC) destroy protein functionality because the chemicals have a highly hydrolysing property. That means it is difficult, if not impossible, to in situ incorporate a protein-incorporated polymerized liposomes into the polyamide matrix which is necessary for filling external spaces of the proteolipsomes.